Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Butterflly
Summary: Hermione Granger once had an affair with Draco Malfoy that led to something great. Will their daughter follow the same forbidden path?
1. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Like Mother, Like Daughter**

**Well, everyone, you have all read the first story in this series, Mistaken Mistress (if you haven't you should go read it first, or some things won't make sense). I hoped everyone enjoyed it, and by the number of reviews I got I'm assuming you did, and that's also why I am writing a sequel.**

**Now, there are a lot more characters, so here is a basic list…**

**In the Malfoy family Hermione and Draco, have five kids, Dray, 21, Izabele (Izzy), 16, Clairisse, 13, and Kyle, 10.**

**In the Potter Family, Harry and Ginny have James, 17, Celia 15, and Samuel, 10.**

**In the Zabini family, Blaise and Elsa have three kids, Jordan (Blaze Jr.), 16, and Le(nora), 16, and Kent, 10.**

**Also, after ginny tried apologizing to Hermione and Draco for some years she gave up, and now she resents them for that. They are now basically feuding families…or some of them are.**

**Well, here we go…**

* * *

**Chapter One Forbidden Flame**

"He didn't!"

My best friend Nora (Lenora), and were walking down the hall in our school, Hogwarts, talking about what her boyfriend, Justin, did.

"I know I couldn't believe he had the nerve to even talk to-"

I felt someones arms wrap around my waist.

"Miss me?"

I whirled around to see my friend Blaze.

"Blaze, you're back!"

He smiled.

"Of course, you know they couldn't keep me gone for long."

We laughed at him, as he told us about his week out when he had gotten suspended, and had been sent home.

"Yea, that week out was great. And guess what?"

"What?"

"I wasn't the only person on the train back."

Nora and I looked at each other. Who would come to Hogwarts in the middle of the school year?

I spoke first?

"Who was with you?"

Blaze grinned.

"There were actually three of them, and you won't guess who they were?"

Nora rolled her eyes.

"Blaze just tell us who they were, before I throttle you!"

Blaze took a step back.

'Well, don't we have an attitude problem?"

I stomped my foot!

"Blaze!"

He laughed again.

"Okay, okay! It was-"

"Malfoy! Zabini and Zabini, get to class this instant!"

We all turned around to see the meanest professor in school coming towards us. Professor Snape. Yes he still taught there (but now he taught defense against the dark arts) even though he was old as dirt, and even though my father was his favorite pupil, he was still mean to me and my siblings, because of my mother, and because I had the same brazen tongue as my daddy. Well actually I was worse, and I was use to Prof. Snape calling me a spoiled little brat, and sending me out of the class.

"Yes, Professor."

We all hurried to out next class, herbology, with professor Luvell.

"You're all late, detention for all of you."

"But professor-"

"Ms. Malfoy, don't even give me one of your excuses, because I have heard enough of them to last a lifetime! Sit down, and shut up."

"Well excuse me-"

"Ms. Malfoy, do you want double detention!"

"What kind of question is that, of course I don't-"

"Double detention, and would you like more!"

I quickly sat down before he suggested owling my mother to let her know about my tongue. Last time he called mother was absolutely furious, and though daddy was amused I still had no money for Hogsmeade that weekend.

The rest of the class went well, with me not saying much. Finally when lunch time came around, Nora and I ambushed Blaze.

"Now who was it!"

Before we could say another word, Prof. Luvell came and escorted us down to the great hall, because he said we were lingering.

We started eating lunch and by that time we had forgotten about Blaze's news.

After lunch we split up, and Nora and I headed off to Potions, which currently was a free class, because our last teacher was picked on so much, and left. Really it was quite funny, but it wasn't funny when my own father came here to yell at us (daddy was really angry that day, and when I laughed at how red he was turning he yelled at me even more).

Nora and I came and sat down at our usual spot in the back, and started talking with two kids from Gryffindor, Lindsey, and Greta.

"Silence!"

We all looked back towards the door to see the finest man in the word standing there.

_**James Potter.**_

I almost had a heart attack! The man that I had pictures of on my dorm room walls, and that I fantasized about at night, and the man that I had pictured having children with, was standing in front of me.

'Nora…"

She was barely paying me any attention for she, and every other person in the class had there eyes glued to the man in the back of the room.

"What?"

"Father of my children…"

And that was the last thing I said before I saw only darkness…

* * *

**Well everyone!1 What did you think about the first chapter of the sequel to Mistaken Mistress? Now while reading, please remember that this story is being told through the eyes of a sixteen year old girl. I hope that this first chapter was pretty good, and had you panting for more. If it didn't, please give me a chance to get more in depth with the story. Well that's all I have to say for now…till next time…Butterflly.**


	2. Like Father Like Son

**Okay everyone here's the next installment of the sequel, Mistaken Mistress. Please enjoy!**

**Like Mother Like Daughter…**

* * *

Chapter Two: Like Father Like Son

"I can't believe I fainted, and in front of James!"

Nora and I sat at one of the tables in the great hall for dinner, but I couldn't eat a bite. I was too depressed.

After that little incident earlier I was taken to the Madam Pomfrey, and she owled my parents. Madam made me stay for the rest of the day, and then finally released me for dinner where I was now.

"You really did miss out, cause Regine was talking to James throughout the whole period."

As Nora said that James came walking into the great hall.

Every girl in the whole room turned toward the doors.

DAMN! James was looking so good, with his long hair pulled back into a pony tail, and his green eyes shone all the way from the other side of the room. I mean when you see James on posters and stuff with his quidditch team you say wow that is a wow sexy guy, but in person he just takes your breath away. Seriously I knew we were soul mates if only I could make him see…

Nora and I were both surprised when he headed towards us.

"Do I get a thank you?"

All I could do was stare at him, until Nora elbowed me.

"A-a th-thank you? F-For what?"

I know I sounded so bad stuttering.

He just smirked and kept walking towards the end of the table, and then he sat down next to some girl.

Nora was the first to speak.

"I think he likes you Izzy!"

I couldn't even respond because I was focusing on who that girl was that he had sat ext to.

"Who was that boy Izzy?"

I turned around to see my little sister Clair standing over me with books in her hands and her classes falling off her nose. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. I mean you would think that having a sister like me would make someone want to live up to her high standards that she has set. Not my little geeky sister that my mother says follows in her footsteps, and that I believe lives to embarrass/annoy me.

"Ughh Clair how can you not know who that guy is! I mean how lame can you be!"

"Well I don't know how lame I can be but I do know that he is too old for you and I would hate for daddy and Dray to find out."

She stood there smirking at me from behind those fugly glasses.

"You wouldn't."

She smirked even more.

"Oh I would."

I stood up off the bench and bent down so we were face to face.

"You wouldn't if you weren't alive to tell about it!"

I was about to grab her by her scrawny little neck when Blaze got between us.

"Now now ladies calm down you know this isn't the time nor place for a duel, so just-"

I pushed his hand off my shoulder cause that was how mad I was.

"I won't do anything, I just know that this little four eyed brat better keep her nose in out of my business before I smash her like a bug!"

And with that I grabbed my bag off the table, and stormed out of the great hall.

I went back to my dorm room to get my books and then headed to the library to do a little extra studying til I had calmed down. I had finished just about all of my home work when students began filtering into the library when supper was over. It was weird cause they were looking at me as if they knew something.

I was looking for a book on how to put a curse on my sister when I felt something hit me in the back. I turned around and it was Nora's wand.

"What? Why did you poke me?"

Nora rolled her eyes.

"I poked you because I've been looking for you for the past-"

She looked away for a second like she was thinking.

"Well I don't know how long but it was a long time."

I just silently laughed because she was just so weird some times.

"What did you need me for?"

She smiled and sat down on the bench.

"Well after the way you treated your darling little sister today she decided to tell your brother who of course got mad, and immediately owled your father, and it's safe to say that he'll probably be on the next thing smoking to Hogwarts tomorrow."

I collapsed onto the bench and put my head in my hands.

"Ughh I can't believe that little brat."

Nora stood up.

"Well I have to meet Justin in a few to "talk" so I have to go, but I'll see you in the dorms. Be strong, cause you know your daddy won't be that mad."

I looked at her with one of those yeah right looks, but she was already gone.

After about five minutes of feeling sorry for myself I got up and began putting the books I had used up when I felt something on my back.

"What now Nora I'm-"

"Wrong person."

I turned around to find myself right in the arms of…

* * *

**OMG! I know, I know it took me months to post again on this story and I'm so sorry, but I will try to update everyday on this sorry so just stick with me. Thank you for the reviews I received and I hoped this chapter is really good for everyone! Please give me as much feedback as possible on how you're enjoying this story cause I really want to make it good read, and I can't do that if no one tells me how they think the story is going. So please read and review and well all be happy. Thanks! Butterflly**


	3. Library Rendezvous

Okay Everyone I know there have been some questions floating around and this reviewer asked a lot of them so I will post her review and then answer the questions so hopefully the story will make more sense to everyone…

From: stunt101

I have so many questions. OK first off what house are Izzy and Dray in and how old are they in and how old is Claire. What house is she in and what's up with James is he a student or teacher and why is he is posters oh and can you explain everyone Like whom their parent's r and all that thanks this would really help me understand better.

OK here we go…

Firstly in the story I will explain what house each person is in so don't worry about that.

I explained how old each person was in the first chapter of the story so anyone can go back and check that out in case they forget.

The reason James is on posters is because he is an international Quidditch star, and that is also why all the girls are infatuated by him.

Also in the first chapter it is explained who each child's parents are.

I hope that this cleared a few things up for everyone and feel free to send me any more questions you may have.

Now on to the next chapter of Like Mother Like Daughter

* * *

Chapter Three: Library Rendezvous 

I turned around to find myself right in the arms of…

"James what are you doing here?"

James smiled.

"I came for my thank you."

We just stood there looking at each other for a second.

"Um, thanks?"

He smiled again.

"I was thinking you could thank me some other way."

He put his arm around the small of my back and I put my arms around his neck.

We slowly began to kiss, and it lasted for about five minutes when I broke away.

"You're right that was a much better way of saying thank you."

* * *

"So after we broke the kiss I asked James what made me different from all the other girls at Hogwarts and he said…I just was." 

Nora and I both sighed as we fell onto my bed.

"I think I'm in love."

Nora sat up suddenly shaking me from my daydream about me and my new love interest.

"Wait!"

I sat up quickly.

"What?"

"How long do you think your relationship will last with James being, you know, famous and all."

I got off my bed and walked over to my wardrobe where a picture of James was hanging on my mirror. I slowly took it off and put it close to my heart.

"It will last forever."

Nora and I were both silent for a minute then…

"Oh Merlin Izzy you're so corny."

She took the pillow off her bed and threw it at me successfully taking my mind off James.

* * *

After Nora and I finished our little pillow fight, we got our shower stuff together and headed to the shower commons. 

Luckily we got in there when most of the girls were out so we had enough time to take long showers.

I was out of the shower drying my hair when I released that I had left my favorite scarf in the room, so I wrapped up in a towel and went down the hall way and right when I was turning the corner to go into the common room to get to my room who did I bump into…

"James!"

He smiled at me and that's when I noticed two things…

James was in my 'Slytherin' common room and…

James had nothing put a towel around his lean waist

"Uh, how did you get through the dungeon door- how did you even find my common-"

James cut me off with his finger to my lips.

"Shh, I think that if professor Snape found us in this very compromising position he wouldn't find it very amusing and I'm sure you wouldn't want your father finding out."

"Uh, no of course not."

I could barely focus on anything he was saying, because he looked so good with nothing on but a towel.

As I found my self staring I also found myself walking towards him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Actually I wouldn't care."

I had to stand up on my toes to kiss him, but I accomplished it, and the kiss was worth the minor discomfort.

We were going at it for what seemed like hours and then we broke apart when we heard footsteps coming and I knew they were Nora's because I could hear the squeaky noises her slippers from Justin made.

"James, what are you doing in our common room? Come to see Izzy?"

I rolled my eyes at how blunt she was.

"Actually this is my common room to."

Nora looked at me as if she were shocked he was a Slytherin.

"Did you hear that Izzy? He's a Slytherin!"

I rolled my eyes again.

"Please forgive Nora; she was absent the day Merlin handed out brains.

Nora tried to whisper…

"He wasn't absent the day Merlin handed out looks."

I could feel James smiling.

"Nora you're embarrassing my boyfriend."

There was silence for a second when I realized what I said, but of course Nora broke it.

"Is that what he is…your boyfriend?"

I looked at James and by the look in his eye I got my answer.

"Yes, that's exactly what he is."

Next Morning

* * *

**Okay everyone here is your next update and I hope it was pretty good and leaved you all wanting for more. Please update and leave tips. Oh and I was a little disappointed in everyone because a lot of the questions I was asked are answered in the first chapter and I was surprised that no one had read that. Besides that all the reviews have been great and I really appreciate that. Remember to keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the story coming. Thanks, Butterflly**


	4. The Letter

**See I'm here to update again cause I know you all were thinking that the next update wasn't going to be for awhile, but I'm back and with more!**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews I received. I really appreciate them because they were all pretty positive and when you guys give met those kind of reviews they inspire me to write more, and when I write more, everyone has more to read, and it works out for everyone. Anyways thanks again and I'll stop talking now and get on with the story…**

* * *

**Here we with the next chapter of Like Mother, Like Daughter…**

**Chapter Four: But Daddy…**

Next Morning

Knock, Knock, Knock

I was in a deep sleep dreaming about the potions test I had next week when I heard knocking on my door. I played sleep because usually when I did that Nora or Trista (our other roommate that is practically in love with my brother) gets it.

I guess not today because they stayed in their beds, and I was forced to get up to get the door.

I was barely awake when I opened it, and seeing my little brother Kyle standing at my door with a note in his hand, which isn't exactly my idea of a good wake up call.

"What do you want Kyle?"

My brother ignored my attitude, and walked past me into my room, and sat on my bed.

"Guess what I have in my hand."

I tried to look like I was thinking when really I was rolling my eyes to myself (I do that quite often).

"More hours of sleep for me?"

"Ha Ha no."

I rolled my eyes again and leaned against my wardrobe.

"I have in my hand a letter from dad-"

I didn't even let him finish the letter before snatching it from him.

"Give me that!"

"Uhh there's a boy in our room!"

That last one was from Trista who I hadn't woken up from her sleep and who saw Kyle on my bed. Then she realized who it was.

"Oh it's only Kyle."

And she went back to sleep but left Kyle a little disgruntled.

"What does she mean it's only Kyle, hey I'm a man and she should be worried that I'm in here-"

I grabbed Kyle by the collar and pushed him out the room.

"Kyle go do something with your life instead of bothering my friends."

After I closed the door behind him I opened the letter…

Dray,

Son, this is your father, and I am writing with regards to your sister and I don't mean Clairisse. As you know there is a new pupil at Hogwarts that goes by the name James Potter. Harry Potter's son. I also found out that Izabele has a school girl crush (it is so not a school girl crush, what James and I have is love but I digress) on this boy and you know I will not allow it. I have left the care of your brother and sister's in your hands but obviously this duty is too much on you, so I will be there today to see to the matter myself.

Your Father,

Draco Malfoy

Damn! Damn! Damn! My father was coming to Hogwarts.

* * *

After reading the note from my father I quickly got ready and went down to my brother's office (my brother teaches Duels which is a new class that teaches what else-dueling) where I found him with the Muggle's Studies teacher Prof. Willow. They were on his desk making out which was completely disgusting. 

"James! Ughh what are you doing with..with…with her! Ughh!"

They quickly got off the desk and Prof. Willow was out of there.

James started fixing his shirt and sat down in his chair.

"What have I told you about knocking Iz, Damn!"

I sat down at one of the office chairs.

"Whatever Dray, I need a huge favor!"

He smirked at me and looked just like Dad when he did.

"Nope, cause you have been messing around with to many of these boys and its time someone set you straight since you won't listen to me."

"Drayie, please I really need your help cause you know daddy's gonna have a fit and it front of James and then-"

He sat forward abruptly in his seat.

"Good, all James wants is-"

"You better not say it Dray, because it's not true, in that case all Professor Willow wants is sex."

"No, that's all I want."

"Dray, you are such a typical male! Fine don't help me, but you'll need me one day, just wait!"

And with that I left his office to go find James.

* * *

I went back to the Slytherin common room, and he wasn't there. Then I remembered it was Saturday so he had to be on the Quidditch field (of course he was on the team he was a professional). 

That's exactly where I found him…and some 45 girls watching him.

I stood there in the field for a second mugging the girls, and that's when I felt arms around my waist.

I turned around and of course it was my man, and he was looking as sexy as usual.

He didn't have a chance to say anything because I quickly kissed him, so all those females would know who he belonged to.

"I guessed you missed me."

I smiled.

"Of course James."

We kissed again and that time when we broke apart I began to tell him about how my daddy was coming when we heard…

"Izabele Adora Malfoy!"

I know, I know that chapter wasn't very long but it was enough to hold you guys over until I get back from my sister's house on Saturday so work with it! And of course don't forget to read and review (had to have read to get to this note), and your opinion's do count so keep um coming! Oh, and I hope that the people that were a little confused read the beginning of the first chapter of the story and I hope it helped. Remember if you have any questions at all don't be afraid to ask, but please make sure the answer isn't in the story please. Thanks Butterflly!


	5. Part 2 of The Letter Chapter

Hey everyone it's me Butterflly! Back with another chapter of the sequel to Mistaken Mistress: Like Mother, Like Daughter…

Chapter Five: But daddy….

Recap

We kissed again and that time when we broke apart I began to tell him about how my daddy was coming when we heard…

"Izabele Adora Malfoy!"

New

I turned around to see Blaze.

"Oh my Merlin, you scared the shit out of me!"

I punched him in the arm and he just laughed.

There was an awkward silence as Blaze and James looked at each other. Blaze in curiosity, and James as if he didn't know what Blaze was to me.

"Uh James, this is my friend Blaze Zabini and Blaze this is my boyfriend James Potter."

Blaze: Nice to meet you mate.

He held his hand out to James and James just looked at it.

I gave James the be-polite-and-shake-his-hand-or-you'll-have-to-deal-with-me-later look and James slowly brought out his hand to shake Blaze's.

After they shook hands we all just stood there with James's arm around me protectively and me looking at Blaze.

"So what did you want because it must be important if you're skipping breakfast to tell me about it."

"Oh yes, I have come out here to deliver to you a very important message…"

Blaze said a quick spell that caused a scroll of paper to appear in his hands, and got down on his knee.

"Her Royal Highness Princess Izabele will be delighted to know that her royal parents King and Queen Malfoy have arrived."

My heart stopped, and I pulled Blaze off his knees by his robe collar.

"Don't' play with me right now Blaze Zabini, is daddy really here?"

Blaze laughed.

"Yes your highness."

I ignored Blaze because when he got into these little acts there was no stopping him.

"Where was he, when did you see him, did he look mad, was that vein in his neck showing-"

Blaze laughed again and him acting like this wasn't a big deal was getting on my last damn nerve.

"Blaze come on this isn't funny."

He laughed again but quickly stopped when he saw I was truly panicking.

"I was walking towards the lunchroom when I heard your father and mother talking so I said hid, and they continued on the way to Professor Dumbledore's office. Your dad sounded pretty mad and you mom was trying to calm him down-"

Before I could say another word I heard…

"Izabele Adora Malfoy get away from that…that…that boy!"

This time I knew it wasn't one of my friends.

This Chapter wasn't really its own chapter more like the ending of the last chapter so it wasn't really all that good. I hope that you all aren't to mad that I haven't written in a long while, but you know how school can get in the way of things. I won't promise that I'll update everyday, but I should be able to update pretty frequently because school has started to fall into a more predictable schedule. Love you all lots and thanks for the support!


	6. Strawberry Lipgloss

**Thank you so much everyone for the reviews I received! There weren't very many, but I can't really blame you guys considering the fact that I don't update the story every dad like I ought to. I hope you all know that I am really trying, and I hope that it isn't frustrating you all too much that I'm not updating everyday (sometimes not even every week). I am really trying to so everyone bear with me.**

**Okay now enough of me talking, and lets get onto the story.**

* * *

**This is the 6th Chapter of Like Mother, Like Daughter called…**

**Chapter Six: Strawberry Lipgloss**

I turned around and saw my red faced father standing behind me with my mother who was grabbing his arm trying to get him to calm down.

"Daddy, it's so great to see you, might I say your looking younger every day-"

"Izabele get away from that boy this instant, or you'll be grounded til-til…"

I guess my mother found this as good a time as any to intervene.

"Draco why don't you calm down so we can all talk about this-"

"Hermione how can you be calm about this at all considering that boy is the son of the husband of the one that almost destroyed our marriage, and killed our daug-"

My mum made a face at my dad like shut the hell up.

"Draco I don't think this is neither the time nor the place to talk about such things…do you."

My daddy just looked at my mom, and then walked up to James who was the same height as him. They were so close that I thought my dad might smell the strawberry lipgloss (a muggle item that Nora had gotten for me during her last trip to America) that I had left on James soft lips. Um, just looking at James soft, sexy lips just made me want to jump him.

"Izabele!"

I was shooken out of my little fantasy by my daddy yelling at James.

"If you ever lay another hand on my daughter I promise you will regret it!"

James just smiled, and walked over to me.

"Sir, with all do respect I believe that your daughter is old enough to make her own decisions about what she wants and I believe what she wants is me.

James leaned down, and kissed me, and before I could think about how my father would react I kissed him back- tongue and all!

When James pulled away from me I was left in a daze because his lips could work magic.

James smiled at me and then walked towards his teammates that were all watching the scene.

Later that Night, Before Dinner

"I can't believe that Uncle Draco tried to curse James!"

Nora, Trista, and me where in our room getting ready for the Halloween Feast and talking about what had happened that afternoon.

Basically after my father witnessed me and my boyfriend kissing, he just lost it, because he had then tried to paralyze James with a spell. I guess James had thought he was going to do something like that because just as my daddy said that spell, James said a counter spell that knocked my daddy right on his bum! Needless to say my dad was pissed off and it kind of turned into a little duel. My mom and I both had to cast spells in order to stop it. That didn't even work, so professor Dumbledore had to come down to stop it.

When it was over I was highly pissed and my father and my boyfriend.

My mum was dealing with my dad so I dealt with James.

"I can't believe you!"

"You can't believe me? What about him he started it!"

"James, that's my father! You can't just knock him on his bum and have the excuse of he started it! I mean grow up! I want you to apologize."

"I won't."

"It wasn't a question."

James and I just looked at each other and then I stormed off to go check on my father.

James called my name a few times but I refused to talk to him since he wouldn't say sorry.

Now here I was in my room having my friends go on and on about how they couldn't believe what had happened, and that it was good that James and stood up for our relationship.

I was thinking bullshit, because I was still pissed about James not saying Sorry.

After we had done our hair and makeup and got dressed in our very fashionable Halloween robes, we went downstairs for the feast.

We were about to walk into the great hall when my parents stopped us.

I told my friend to go on ahead with out me as I talked to my parents.

"Sweetie your father and I (grunt from my dad) that we have decided that since you are almost seventeen years old, we will accept that you want to date Potter."

"Mum, his name is James, and you don't have to worry because he and I aren't speaking."

That made my dad brighten right up.

"I'm glad that you have finally found some since Izzy. Now let's go in there for the feast and have a good time without that boy."

"James daddy, his name is James."

My father just ignored me, and we entered the great hall.

See everyone I am really trying to get back to writing this story on a regular note. So please just bear with me.

* * *

**I hope that this update was good, and that even though I don't usually update everyday, it is still keeping you hooked. Please keep reading and reviewing because it is greatly appreciated! Enjoy…oh and thank you to all the reviewers that took the time to write me a little something! Butterflly**

**Oh yea I love reading the stories of the people that review my stories, so if you have a story that you would like me to read and give my opinion about just tell me in your review, and I will try my hardest to check it out, and let you know what I think. Most likely I will probably like it, because if you like the way I write I'll probably like the way you write! So let me know! Butterflly!**


End file.
